Once Upon This Time
by demisparks
Summary: When one book closes another must begin. This story is not like any fairytale you have read. For the Queen in this story, life has been filled with dread. But don't fret on how this story will end when she has faith in such a wonderful friend. With a Savior's promise for a happy ending, and with the enchantment of hope for a new beginning. Regina will get her happily ever after.
1. Chapter 1: The New Beginning

Once Upon This Time

 _Once you begin this story that is about to be told, you will realize that when one book closes another must begin. This story is not like any other fairytale you have read. For the Queen in this story, life has been filled with sorrow and regret. There is no reason to fret on how the story will conclude. Especially, since she has faith in such a wonderful friend. With a promise from a Savior for a happy ending, and with the enchantment of hope for a new beginning, Regina will finally get her happily ever after._

 _Bad things can happen when you least expect them, just as changes can happen overnight. But what if the terrible leads to the delightful? What will happen when Regina faces the unimaginable and is pushed further than ever? Will she give up? Or will she overcome all the terrors haunting her and find that this unexpected event is just what she needed?_

Chapter 1

 ** _The New Beginning_**

Once upon this time there was a woman who had finally surrendered to the light of good after many years of cruelty in her heart. She had fought many battles against evil and won more times than she could count. Good always wins, as her son, Henry, had continuously reminded her throughout the years. It was like a blink of an eye that her cute little boy had turned into a handsome young man. Sixteen years goes by fast when it is spent battling things from other worlds, and always having to fight to keep things the way they are supposed to be. This woman, formerly known as the Evil Queen, was named Regina.

Regina looks at everyone sitting around and all she could think about is how lucky she is to be sitting at this table filled with friends. She was flooded with happiness as she surveyed everyone chattering and eating happily. The final battle had finally been won, everyone was together at last. Snow and Charming finally had the family that they always wanted, and she smiles as she watches her teenage son fight with his grandpa using utensils as swords. Belle and Mr. Gold had their precious baby, and the admiration for him was clear in their eyes as they took turns holding him in their arms.

Emma had married Hook and they couldn't be happier. Emma seemed to have a light carefree persona about her as she not so secretly stole a cookie from her husband's plate. With her recent discovery that her family had been by her side all along, Emma seemed to have shaken her curse of the Swan Princess. She had been found, and was no longer destined to be alone and now her true love was at her side at last.

Everyone would live their lives contentedly because they had each other. At the end of the night when everyone went home from Granny's dinner, Regina would be alone. Henry was staying with Emma and Hook, so her house felt cold and lonely lacking the energy that had once been occupied by an adventurous child. The silence in the halls was almost deafening. All she had to look forward too was when Henry would decide to grace her with his presence on the weekends, or the nights that he needed a little break from Emma.

Everybody had they're happy ending, everyone except Regina. That was why when she left Granny's that night she had decided that she was going to do a little experiment. With all the power she had inside her. She knew she had to at least try to see _him_ again. Just because Robin was no longer among the living doesn't mean she couldn't use her magic to see him.

Regina was powerful; a fact that she knew very well. The magic she held inside her was strong enough to let her glance into the world were Robin resides. _What would it truly hurt for her to just look and make sure he was alright,_ Regina ponders as she takes off her jacket and gloves and places them on a hanger in the closet. Robin's death had been one of the hardest things she had to deal with in her life.

"I just need a sense of closure," she declares out loud to herself, as if saying it out loud would give her the right to fool around with unknown magic.

With a nod of determination, she glances over to the glass mirror that hung deviously in her hallway. She decides once and for all that she deserves just one more glance into her true love's eyes.

Regina stands in front of the mirror and gently places her hand over the cold smooth surface. Taking a deep breath, she lets her magic flow freely through her fingers. Dark purple swirls of magic engulf the mirror guiding her mind through a tunnel of brilliant colors. Regina feels as if she is in one of those dreams in which she felt as though she was falling, but always woke up just before she hit the ground. Opening her eyes to watch the maze of swirling warm orange and yellow colors come into solid form. She was determined to just take one last look at her beloved, so she could continue to live her life in peace and happiness.

Without any warning, there was a loud popping noise and she was standing along a rivers edge. The air smelled fresher than anything she had ever smelled before. The leaves on the trees look almost golden as they sway lightly in the cool breeze.

Suddenly, she sees him. Struggling to hold herself upright, she stares at his tall figure standing before her. He was standing on a pier skipping rocks and laughing gently as each one he threw went further than the first. The ripples were trailing along the top of the water until they would collide with one another. He was smiling; it was a light and gentle smile, the kind of smile only given when a person is truly happy. He was happy; that was all that mattered.

Taking a deep inhale of acceptance, Regina slowly starts to turn and walk back to where she entered this dreamland. Regretfully, she lets her mind begin the journey of taking her back to Storybrooke. But as she walks away she felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up, something was wrong, it felt as if she was being watched.

"Regina."

The shocked voice was so filled with emotion, Regina could actually feel the hurt within her soul. It was the voice that she had wanted, and craved to hear for so long. The impact of her name from his lips was so powerful she couldn't move.

Terror flooded her delicate features as the realization of her being discovered struck her. _How was that even possible_ she thought to herself? She was just supposed to be an onlooking guest, not physically there, and there was no way she could have been visible.

Regina turns to leave but before she could release her magical hold there were hands gently placed on her shoulders. Turning around swiftly to try and explain herself, she was slightly startled by lips being pressed against hers. Lips that were even softer than she remembered. Fireworks danced along her eyes as she stood there kissing Robin for the first time in what seemed like forever.

It is just a dream, it is not possible that she was truly there. Zelena had been experimenting with portals for years, and it took a lot of magic to power a portal. _I must have somehow used my magic to enter a dream realm,_ she theorized to herself, as she stood there in shock. Well, dream or not, she was not going to waste this moment. A moment like this only happens once in a lifetime. Realizing she was already wasting her time she decided to give in and relax in Robin's arms. Their kiss deepened, and all the lust and tenderness she had craved for so long began to overwhelm her senses. Soon she and Robin were engulfed by their emotions and clothes started to fly faster than fingers good remove them. Regina and Robin, for the first time in ages, were finally together again.

With a sudden jolt, she awoke, back in the comfort of her own home. Her legs gave out causing her to collapse in a heap on the floor in front of the mirror, trembling from the exhaustion of using so much magic.

Exhausted, she looks at the clock and notices that several hours had gone by, but she had no recollection of how time had passed so quickly. Somehow, hours had felt like moments when she returned from the dream realm. Ungracefully, she stumbles to her bed hoping that she could continue her dream where she left off, but the morning light came cruelly. She had not returned to Robin after she'd fallen asleep.

Feeling as if she had not slept at all the Regina forces herself off of the bed and grumpily makes her way to the kitchen. Her head was pounding as if she was hung over, so she decides to pour herself a cup of black coffee. As soon as she finishes her breakfast she stumbles up the stairs to her room and starts to get dressed for the day. Dressing quickly, so not to be late for work she stops at the mirror. She stares one last time at her tired reflection before turning to leave for work.

Reaching the office Regina starts promptly on her mayor duties. But the day was dragging along slowly. She was distracted and unable to get Robin out of her head. After working for an hour Regina realizes she has not accomplished a thing. With a sigh, she finally gave up trying to complete her work and decided it was a perfect time to give in to what she really wanted to do. Giving up trying to complete anything she decides that it was a perfect time to take a break. Walking across the room where a mirror sat teasingly on the wall she decides to retrace her steps back into her true love's arms. All she could think about is the feeling of safety and comfort she felt as Robin held her in a tight embrace close to his heart.

Once again, she places her fingers across the reflective surface and watches as the familiar tendrils engulf the bumpy edges of the black framed mirror. Nothing happens. She tries again desperately exerting herself harder than she ever had in her life. Still, she does not enter the mirror.

Deciding that she must be too exhausted to keep trying, she walks back to her desk. Once seated, she places her head gently on the desks cool surface. Fatigue overwhelms her, and she quickly falls asleep.

Once more, she enters the dream realm, but this time Robin isn't there. Everything looked different, as if the colors were not as vibrant. The sunny sky was now gray with a light drizzle and fog covered the top of the once sparkling river.

Curiously, she begins to call out his name. This time when she sees him his smile is not as bright, instead in its place there is worry.

"You left so quickly we didn't have a chance to say goodbye," Robin whispers gently as he leans in to caress her soft face.

Nodding slightly with a tear betraying her, she starts to speak. Only to be stopped by lips crashing into hers.

Stopping the kiss abruptly Robin tenderly wipes Regina's stray tear away, "I love you Regina more than anything, but you must promise to never return here."

Confused, she starts to ask him why until she notices the seriousness on his face. Something was wrong, she opens her mouth to form the words and-

Without warning, she is startled out of the dream realm at the familiar sound of ringing from her cell phone.

For two weeks straight Regina fights the urge to return. Her nights are restless as she tosses and turns in fear of breaking her promise. Nightmares plague her nights as she faces them alone in her empty home. Until finally she can't stand it any longer.

With one last effort to see Robin, she musters up all the magic within her being and tries to enter the dream realm one more time. She walks towards her reflection and places her hand on the glass. She watches as dark purple ringlets of magic curve its intricate lines effortlessly to surround the framed mirror. She succeeds almost instantly as the familiar beautiful swirls of light start to soar around her. Noticing that the colors had a tint of gray as she floats through the unknown. She enters the realm with a loud bang that sounds almost as if a bullet had shot out of a gun.

When she emerged into the other world. Robin was standing there waiting expectantly for her to arrive.

"Regina, as much as I want to see you, please don't come back. When you entered my dream world you broke down invisible walls that are keeping our two worlds separated. Regina, have you ever woken up from a dream and everything that happened replays over in your head, but as soon as you try to describe the dream the details start to blur until you cannot remember hardly anything? The dreams-they must go somewhere. That is what this place is, and you don't belong here," Robin exclaims quickly, as he watches the once sunny weather start to look as if a tornado is about to approach.

"Why can't I stay here with you? You are my life. Our love was strong enough to bring me here," Regina screams as the wind starts to blow with storm force winds.

"My Queen, Robin croaks, the desperation in his eyes growing by the second, "imagine a straight line that goes on forever, without a beginning and never ending. A line that is infinite, this is the line that divides our two realms. When you crossed the line, you caused a break. This break will heal itself in time, but if you return you risk the chance of making the tear bigger and irreparable."

"You must come with me then. I don't care what happens," she cries defiantly, over the howling wind. "Especially if that means I can release you!"

"No, I am happy here. Promise me you will move on with your life. I love you more than words can describe, but you have to live. You have to live for me," Robin says compassionately as the wind around them becomes even stronger.

"We will see each other again, but you need to leave now. You must live your life to the fullest and learn to love again. Go my love, and know I will always be with you in your heart," Robin whispers emotionally. He kisses her one last time before he gently pushes her back through the slit that she made when she entered the realm.

Crumbling to the floor once again Regina looks around the room in shock. How was that even possible? _True love's Kiss is the strongest magic of all, that is the only explanation_ she thinks to herself. She struggles to gain her composure and tears stream down her face.

Looking at the watch on her wrist she notices that it is almost noon. Time once again was meaningless in the dream world. When she was there it felt like seconds, not anywhere near the hours that had past.

Standing weakly, the mayor starts to stumble to her desk not hearing the heavy sound of boots following behind her. Just as she is about to sit down she feels strong fingers engulf her throat and throw her to the floor.

"Thank you for the ride back your highness," a hoarse voice croaks.

TBC…

Sorry for the Chapter 1 rewrite, but I wanted to give a little more background before starting in on the story. I also have found an amazing Beta who is helping me clean up the story. We are currently editing the chapters, but don't worry new chapters are coming shortly. Please leave some love in the comments.


	2. Chapter 2: Emma's discovery

Chapter 2

The day is bright and sunny as usual as Emma walks into the Mayor's office.

For once in what seems like forever, no new enemy, curse, or problem in general has popped up to ruin the mood as everyone recovers from what happened after the black fairy debacle.

Of course, Emma figures that everyone has been through a lot lately, Regina most of all with Robin's unique death haunting her. Not to mention that even after all of her efforts, Emma hadn't been able to bring Regina's life to a happy ending either.

Since Henry is with Snow and David, it's highly likely that Regina is alone right now, and during a time of mourning, Emma figures that Regina needs to be with someone. Who better than a person who knows how it feels to lose someone you love?

As she closes the door behind her, she notices almost immediately that the Mayor looks distraught, and distant as she sits at her desk.

"Regina? Are you okay?" Emma asks softly, trying not to startle the women.

Regina seems to be in a trance and it's obvious to Emma that she didn't hear a word that she said. Emma decides to take a few steps closer to her friend, but jumps at the sight of the women sitting in the chair before her. This isn't the strong, independent mayor she had grown to know and love. The women in front of her looks pale and weak. Her hair seems to be unbrushed, and there are dark circles under her eyes. Emma also took note that there are tears threatening to fall from her eyes, but they've not quite escaped.

Emma slowly reaches her hand up to touch the Mayor's shoulder. "Gina, are you alright?"

Emma jerks her hand back instantly when she notices the frantic look on the woman's face.

All at once Regina gave a little jerk and looked frantically around her office before her eyes fall on Emma."Emma, what the hell are you doing here?" she demands.

"I came to see if you wanted to grab a bite to eat with me?" Emma explains warily, trying not to let the queen know that she's noticed the unfallen tears.

Regina glares at Emma, "Well, maybe next time you'll _call_ and let me know that you're coming, instead of just showing up unannounced to my place of business," she scolds. "I could've been in an important meeting, and you just walked right in as if you own the place. Now get the hell out of my office."

Emma begins to take several steps back as the Mayor stands up slowly to emphasize her point. The wince of pain that crosses Regina's define features as she rises doesn't go unnoticed by Emma as she backs up to the nearest escape from the room, even as the queen makes an effort to hide it.

"I'm sorry. I should've called first - though you've never minded me stopping by before. I just wanted to see if you'd want to go to Granny's to grab a bite to eat with me. I'll leave if you're sure that's what you want. But…you know I'm always here, if you want to talk," Emma stammers out, all in one nervous breath.

Regina turns back towards the window and stumbles slightly, taking a sharp inhale of breath. She looks back, her eyes red rimmed as she holds in her tears,"Emma, just leave me alone,"she orders with a whisper, making it sound more like a desperate plea.

Emma, concerned by the broken look across the queen's face, decides to stand her ground. "No. You know that I'm absolutely _incapable_ of-"

Emma cuts herself off when she notices Regina trembling, watching as she sways and her eyes began to flutter. Emma steps closer to the desk, recognizing how weak and pale Regina looks. and then bolts forward as Regina begins to collapse, Emma bolts forward and manages to catch the queen just before she falls to the floor.

"Regina!" she shouts as she holds her limp body in her arms, lowering her down gently so that they're both sitting behind her desk. The Savior is at a loss for words as she watches her best friend crumble and starts to cry uncontrollable tears.

Pulling her close, she mumbles comfortingly, "Shh it's okay. I've got you. I'm here." Emma whispers into her ear as she continues to hold her tightly, seemingly trying to shield her from all the hurtful things in this world that dared to harm her friend.

"Emma…can you take me home please?" Regina finally requests when her tears have run dry.

"Of course," she replies instantly. Emma stands and offers her hands out to the other women, helping her stand. She watches with concern as the queen winces in pain at the sudden movement, grabbing her side in discomfort.

"Are you okay to walk to the car, or do I need to try and, umm…whoosh us there?" Emma asks. "Or should I take you to the hospital? I really don't mind, and you seem to be in pain. I really wish you would just let me-"

"Emma, as much as I would _love_ for you to 'whoosh' me home, as you put so bluntly, you still don't have one hundred percent control over where you land," the queen reasons,It was a blunt statement, but Emma is pleased that Regina seemed to be returning to normal. "Furthermore, I think that it'd be best just to drive home, don't you think?"

Nodding quietly, Emma leads her slowly down to her yellow bug. Being extra cautious to keep the queen from feeling any more discomfort than she has to, once they reach the car, Emma opens the door and helps her into the car.

The ride to Regina's house is quiet, as neither woman decides to say anything. Regina seems lost in her own world, and Emma's mind is too engaged with running different scenarios in her head of what could've happened to her friend, but none of them bring her to any good conclusions.

When they arrive at the manor, Emma tries to break the silence by stating with a quirky smile, "This must be serious. You haven't made _one_ statement about my car."

Regina doesn't even acknowledge the accusation as she leans closer to the window with silent tears flowing slowly down her cheeks. Emma puts the car in park, shuts off the engine, and reaches for the door. Once she is outside of the car, she lets out a breath that she didn't realize she was holding. She walks over to the door and opens it, only to be startled by Regina's surprised squeak.

"Regina, are you _sure_ you're okay?" Emma asks again. "I can stay with you for the rest of the day, if you'd like."

Regina doesn't answer. She merely offers a nod, but Emma is certain that she didn't hear a word she just said.

The savior offers her hand for Regina to use as as the brunette grabs a hold of her fingers and winces as she slowly exits the car.

Once inside, the two ladies sit at the bar in the kitchen in an awkward silence. Emma is looking around the room, searching for anything to look at other than Regina. She notices a plate of fresh, chocolate-chip cookies and makes a mental note to grab one of them before she leaves.

To the Savior's surprise it's Regina who's the first to break the silence. "Thank you for the ride. I'm feeling a lot more refined now that I've had a good, if embarrassing, cry. I guess it happens to the best of us. I'm just…going to take a shower and probably go to bed early since Henry will be staying with you tonight."

Emma nods, not believing the façade the mayor is trying to uphold. Emma's superpower goes off the entire time Regina pretends to be alright. She watches as the mayor turns swiftly and heads down the hall to her room, closing the door behind her.

Emma decides that it's the perfect time to overstay her welcome, running quickly to the plate of full cookies that she'd seen when they first walked into the room.

Emma pulls out her phone and is shocked to see that it's almost dinnertime. She realizes that they must've been at the mayor's office a lot longer than she had initially thought. She shrugs and decides to send a group text to Killian, and Henry:

' _Hey, Regina and I want to have a girl's night. Will you guys be alright?_ '

After the quick responses: ' _Yup, have fun,' and 'Of course, Swan!_ ' Emma puts her phone in her pocket and walks to the living room. Finding the remote, she jumps into the comfortable armchair. She settles on an old tv show and waits patiently for the other women to come out of her bathroom.

Regina goes to her chest of drawers, pulls out her favorite black silk pajamas, and heads to the bathroom. She looks at the lady in the mirror and doesn't recognize the women standing in front of her. Dried tears flow down her cheeks, ruining the perfect makeup that she had placed on her face earlier in the morning.

She reaches down to turn the shower on and winces as she turns the handle. Carefully taking off her jacket and placing it on the toilet, she has to bite down a mouthful of tears. Taking a sharp inhale, she grabs the edges of her shirt and holds in a scream as she pulls it over her head.

Once again, she looks into the mirror at the now-forming purple bruises all over her arms from where she had been forcibly held down. Her hands run across her side along the now-black bruise that formed over her rib cage and she holds in a gasp at the pain that flares beneath her light touch."

Deciding it was worth another try, she closes her eyes and tries to summon her magic to heal the injuries, but the pain doesn't help in her concentration as she grasps at whatever energy she can muster. Eventually, she sighs and opens her eyes, seeing that not a thing has changed.

Staring into the mirror, she debates if she should go in and get x-rays, because she's pretty sure at least two of her ribs are broken. As she continues her examination she notices a two-inch gash along her back right above the rim of her pants. It must have happened when her threw me to the floor she realizes glad to see that it was no longer bleeding.

She picks up her jacket and examines it, finding a dark blotch on the back of the gray garment. It was remarkable Emma hadn't noticed it earlier.

Hands shaking uncontrollably, she unbuttons her slacks and lets them drop to the floor. Bile rises in Regina's throat as she sees the handprints and bruises now covering her once-flawless body.

She slowly steps into the scalding hot water and lets the heated shower stream ease the pain. Safe behind the curtain, she begins to cry again. She watches as the water turns red, then turns pink, and finally runs clear as the blood from her back is washed away. Grabbing her soap, she starts to scrub away the rest of the evidence of what happened only a few hours earlier.

Scrubbing until her skin was raw, the once-all-powerful Evil Queen struggles to pick herself up from the shower floor. She turns off the now-freezing-cold water and pulls her aching body out of the bathtub, being careful not to injure her ribs any further.

Regina quickly gets dressed into her pajamas, shrugging off the fact that they didn't even seem to make a dent in the comfort that she needed and craved. Stepping out of the bathroom with the dirty clothes wrapped neatly in a ball, she hears the familiar sound of the television on in the other room.

Feeling her heart jump into her throat, she feels her magic spark and instinctively readies a fireball in the palm of her hand.

 _Now her magic chooses not to desert her,_ she realizes bitterly. Just counting her blessings that it wasn't completely disabled, she walks into the living room to see who or what awaits her.

With a huge sigh of relief, she notices a familiar blonde that she distinctly remembers telling to go home earlier.

 _Of course, she didn't leave_ , Regina thinks to herself as she steps closer to the sleeping Savior, putting out her fireball as the adrenaline rush wears off.

"Emma, what are you still doing here?"

Emma stirs from her slumber, looking up and processing the question. "I wanted to have a girl's night. I already told my parents and Henry."

Regina rolls her eyes. "In other words you didn't listen to a word I said?" Regina considers rolling her eyes and letting out a small snort of frustration. "It must be a day that ends with a 'y'."

"So you completely ignore my earlier wishes, and didn't listen to a word I said? Yup, it must be a day that ends with a Y."

Settles down then removes her boots. Seems backwards to me. How about:

"Exactly," Emma responds with a sleepy smirk. Regina watches as she reaches down to pull off her boots before settling down deeper into the comfortable chair.

The room is dead silent as Regina turns and heads to her room, only to return moments later with a pair of pjs and an extra toothbrush. She tosses them at Emma. "There're extra blankets and pillows in the hall closet. You can sleep down here or in Henry's bed."

Emma nods and stands up, and starts to strip down right in the middle of the living room to put on the lilac pajamas that Regina has brought her. Regina stares at her with slight annoyance. "You know, I have a bathroom - _three_ , to be exact - that you could've easily humored me with and used to change in. Considering that _is_ part of the reason that a bathroom exists."

Emma smiles at the mayor's reaction, glad to see a different emotion other than the sadness she had been witnessing all day. But her happiness was quickly drowned out as she noticed the way she keeps her arms crossed over her chest and the shudder in her friend's shoulders."

"Regina, you're shaking. Are you cold?"

"A little. I ran out of hot water mid shower. I'm going to bed. Make yourself at home - though it seems you already have," she states as she turns to walk back toward her bedroom, trying not to let the other women see the comfort that it brings her that Emma will be staying the night.

"Regina, wait," Emma calls as she jumps up from the couch, not letting go of the fact that the queen tensed at her sudden movement. "You're not going to eat something?"

Letting out an annoyed breath she tells the savior a little harshly, "If I wanted to eat something, then I would've gone to the kitchen and done so. _But_ , if you're hungry, you're more than welcome to explore the kitchen and make something that I assume will be somewhat edible."

Ignoring the blunt insult to her cooking, Emma smiles and asks "How do you like your eggs?"

Regina pauses to stare back at Emma, her stance determined and unyielding. There would be no ignoring her. Regina let out a sigh of defeat and rolled her eyes as she began to move to the kitchen. "Scrambled."


	3. Chapter 3: No Way to Hide

Chapter 3

Reluctantly Regina walks back towards the living room, and quickly changes the channel to something a little more sophisticated. Emma heads toward the kitchen, and soon the banging sounds somewhat settle, and the smell of eggs and bacon fill the air. Regina's thoughts start to drift to her recently deceased beloved as she listens to the loud noises coming from the kitchen. A particularly loud bang sends her bolting towards the kitchen in fear that Emma blew something up.

Upon entering the once immaculately clean kitchen, she is disconcerted by the unearthly mess that is before her.

"What on earth are you doing in here? It sounds like a herd of elephants is stampeding through my kitchen."

Emma smiles awkwardly. "Breakfast for dinner. Henry loves it when he isn't feeling well, so I thought it might make you feel better."

She places a full plate of pancakes, eggs, and bacon in front of the queen.

Regina hesitatingly picks up her fork and is completely surprised that the food is actually delicious. Emma plops down next the her on the bar with a full plate for herself as well. The women eat quietly for a few minutes both just enjoying the silence when Emma lets out a soft chuckle.

Curious Regina looks over to her with a questioning look. "What?"

"Scrambled," Is her short reply, before she lets out another snicker, this one a little louder than the first.

"Okay, what's wrong with that?" Regina asks with slight annoyance written on her face.

Giggling, Emma replies, "Nothing, I just never would've thought of you as a scrambled egg person. I guess I pictured your queenliness as more of a sunny side up type of gal. I guess I just imagined you with a more elegant egg choice. Which then made me think that it was weird for me to guess what kind of egg a person would prefer to begin with. "

Regina glares at Emma with skepticism for a brief moment before bursting into a short fit of giggles herself.

Emma smiles to herself. "There it is. I knew the breakfast for dinner would help!" She exclaims wiping her face with a napkin watching as the smile she worked so hard for slowly dissipated.

Regina stands slowly and heads to the sink to start to clear up the disastrous mess of the kitchen. Emma jumps up immediately and places her hand on Regina's shoulder. "I got this. Why don't you go lay down and we can watch a movie of your choice?"

"Don't be ridiculous. You cooked, I'll clean. Though with a disarray like this it's bound to take me all night," Regina says as she starts scrubbing the dirty pan from the stove. Emma looks under the cabinet and grabs something to clean and wipe down the counter with. Both ladies work in complete silence until the kitchen is spotless once again.

"Well, I'm exhausted to say the least. Thank you for dinner Emma, but I'm going to head to bed now. If you need me you know where I'm at," Regina says just above a whisper.

Emma looks into those big brown eyes, wishing she could offer some comfort to the hurting woman, or at least get her to talk. "Okay. Same goes for you, if you need to talk," She says to the retreating figure leaving the kitchen.

Once alone in her room, Regina succumbs to the horror of what happened earlier. Images of the horrible scene play over and over in her head. Deciding that it's going to be impossible for her to fall asleep without any help, she gets up and heads to the bathroom. Reaching for some sleeping pills and painkillers, she sees a stranger's reflection looking back at her. Taking one last glance of the women in the mirror, she takes the medicine and turns off the light.

She wakes up in her office alone. She looks around frantically, wondering how she got there. She searches every corner of the room, checking to make sure she's truly alone. Her office was once a sanctuary, a place she felt safe and protected when she needed quiet and solitude. Now, all that remains of her peaceful and calming home away from home is her own personal hell on earth. That sleek black couch that she had spent hours searching for now holds a story that is no fairy tale, but a nightmare.

Everything looks the same, but somehow, the feeling in the room is making her nauseous. It's as if the walls are telling the story of what happened.

 _Why didn't my magic work?_ She wonders to herself, swallowing the bile that was burning her throat as she walks toward the door wanting to get out of that room.

She can feel she's not alone in the room. She can feel his breath on the back of her neck and all the small hairs start to stand. As soon as she starts to move toward the door, she feels hands on her neck pulling her to the ground.

"You're not going anywhere," He says with so much hate, as if the words themselves have a punch to them. He places a hand over her mouth.

He shakes her and slams her head up against the corner of the couch. The shaking won't stop; she hears screaming but it's not hers.

It can't be hers? Can it?

"Regina wake up, please!" Emma screams, trying to gently shake her awake. Regina jumps awake, a fireball ready to explode against her attacker. She throws it sharply and misses hitting Emma by mere inches. "Gina it's me, you were having a bad dream."

Regina stares at the Savior, a lost look in her eyes. Trembling and not answering, Regina bolts to the bathroom, barely making it to the toilet to throw up her previous meal. Emma follows her with a look of terror written all over her face. "Gina," Emma mutters softly.

"Please don't look at me, Em."

"What can I do to help?" Emma asks her voice trembling. She's never seen the queen so distraught and vulnerable.

"Water," Regina croaks out, her voice hoarse from the acid of her previous endeavor.

Emma nods her head and turns to run to the kitchen for some cold water to help soothe her throat, but before leaving the bathroom Emma notices the bruises along Regina's back. She quickly bolts down the stairs to the kitchen and returns promptly with a cold bottle of water. She sits down next to the dry heaving female and opens the water bottle to hand to her. Regina accepts it gratefully.

The two girls sit in stillness for a few minutes before Emma couldn't hold it in any longer. "Gina, what happened?"

"Isn't it obvious? I got sick from eating when I wasn't hungry," She says as her strong façade starts faltering slightly.

"Then why is your back bleeding?"

Absolute terror crosses the queen's strong features.

"Gina, I saw the bruise on your back. What happened? Who hurt you?" Emma asks tenderly as she places her hand delicately on the queen's back.

"I was attacked, okay? I don't want to discuss it any further," Regina says as a single tear starts to fall from her eyes. She wipes it away quickly and sniffles, holding any more back and trying hard to hold on to what little dignity she has left.

Emma grabs the older women and pulls her into her arms, holding her with concern. Emma recognizes that she's in shock, but is not sure how to further pursue. She decides it's time for her to bite her tongue and let her heart do the talking.

"Gina, you don't have to talk about it right now, but we _do_ need to make sure you're okay."

"I'm fine," Comes the short reply. "I just have a horrible headache, and I want to go back to bed."

Emma nods and puts her hands out to help Regina off the floor. Noticing the wince of pain, Emma helps lower her down onto the toilet seat. "Can I at least take a look and make sure you're really okay? I also need to clean the cut on your back and get it to stop bleeding."

Regina nods in agreement, not having the strength to argue any longer. Emma reaches under the sink and pulls out the first aid kit. Slowly, she turns to Regina and asks her, "May I lift your shirt?" Regina's eyes are filled with fresh, unfallen tears as she nods with acceptance. Slowly, Emma lifts up her shirts and has to stifle a cry that is threatening to leave her throat.

There are black and purple bruises covering her best friend's delicate skin. There are obvious hand prints leaving angry, red, painful-looking marks all over her chest and along her back. Emma has no idea how the queen could even be moving around with so many injuries. Emma bites her lip to keep from letting her own tears fall as she sees a distinctive bite mark along her friend's collar bone. Taking a cool rag to Regina's back, Emma carefully cleans the gash along the other woman's side.

"The bleeding has slowed down, but I'm pretty sure you need stitches. Your rib cage is terribly bruised as well. We need to get to a hospital. I can bandage your back up for now, but I don't think the bleeding will stop unless we get some help," Emma says gently, worried that if she speaks to loudly, the truth of what had happened would sink in and cause her to break down. She knew she needed to stay strong for her friend.

Knowing that the sheriff was right, Regina starts to stand, but sways and almost falls backwards onto the toilet seat.

"Whoa there, I got you," Emma says as she reaches for the mayor's arms to help steady her. Emma helps her sit back down.

"I'll go get you some daytime clothes and some shoes so we can both change out of our pajamas."

Calmly, Emma exits the room and makes sure she's nowhere near the queen's sightline. Once out of view she takes a few deep breaths to collect herself and continues into the mayor's room to retrieve some clothes. Shocked to find that she actually owned some blue jeans and t-shirts, Emma grabs clothes for the both of them and heads back to the bathroom.

When she returns, she's shocked to see Regina sitting there with a stone-cold look upon her face. The beautiful, healthy glow Regina naturally had was no longer there. Instead, in its place, there was nothing. No sparkle, no smile that could light up a room, nothing but a shell.

Emma hesitates for a moment before placing a soft smile on her face. "I know you said that I would only be getting that shirt a few years back at the hospital, but I hope you don't mind me borrowing some clothes. I was actually shocked to find a normal civilian outfit," She rambles and lets out a small chuckle.

"Miss Swan, of course I own everyday clothes. I just prefer to look cultivated," She answers back without any energy behind the words.

"Okay, well, let's get dressed and get going," Emma says as she takes off her shirt. She sees the look that Regina is giving her.

"What?" Emma exclaims. "I'm changing in the bathroom like you previously requested."

With the best eye roll the queen could muster, she too starts to untie her pajama bottoms. Biting her lip to keep from screaming out in pain, she struggles to bend to pull her pants down.

Emma, seeing this, was hesitant to come to her rescue. "Can I help?" She asked as she finished buttoning her jeans.

In obvious defeat, Regina nods, not meeting the blonde's eyes. Emma reaches over slowly, as if not to startle a frightened deer, and gently pulls Regina's pajama pants to the floor. Regina holds onto her shoulders as Emma quickly helps Regina into her blue jeans. Emma tries desperately to keep her eyes averted from the bruises along her best friend's legs. As soon as her pants were where she could reach them, Regina buttons her jeans and turns around to face the wall. Reaching slowly to the edges of her black silk top, she starts to lift her shirt, but stops at the burning sensation from her ribs. Instinctively, she reaches to her side.

"How about you unbutton the shirt from the front, and I can pull this one down from back here?" Emma suggests. Quietly, Regina does as she's told. Emma tenderly helps her with her t-shirt from behind the woman's back.

Shaking, Regina turns around eyes glazed. "Thank you, Em," She says as she slips beside the Savior and walks out the door.

Emma follows behind her and grabs the keys to her yellow bug.

"Since you're so persistent of me going to the hospital. I have one request," Regina says, gathering some composure now that she wasn't confined to the bathroom walls. "I refuse to go to the hospital here in Storybrooke. Dr. Whale will not come anywhere near me for all we know he will try to assemble something to my lady business."

Emma lets out a snort after " _lady business_ " but quickly recovers at Regina's no-nonsense glare, the severity of the situation hitting her like a huge wave. Swallowing down her stomach contents, Emma nods in agreement.

"Regina, if we head out of town you stand the chance of losing your magic. I mean I don't think it is a good idea," Emma answers reluctantly.

"I don't think that it would matter much anyways Em, my power let me down when I needed it the most anyways," Regina answers in defense.

"What are you talking about?"

"Just...please Emma," Regina says with sad pleading eyes.

"Okay," Emma says after a moment of hesitation.

The girls head off to find a hospital about an hour out of town. Exhaustion overtakes Regina, and she falls into a restless sleep. Once Emma realizes her best friend is asleep, she allows her own tears to finally fall, the events of the day replaying over and over in her head. The strongest person she knew, her best friend, was hurt, and there was nothing she could do about it. Her tears seemed to be falling faster than the rain falling outside on a cold stormy night.

As soon as she drove past the Storybrooke Maine sign, Regina's hands flickered to life, engulfed in a bright purple magic glow that seemed to be letting off small sparks of electricity.

Emma gasped in surprise, suddenly losing control of the car as it begins hovering a few inches off the ground.

TBC…


	4. Chapter 4:The Hospital

Chapter 4

Panicked Emma holds on to the wheel for dear life. "Regina, wake up the car is floating."

Regina stirs and looks out the window "Emma, what are you talking about?" She mumbles voice heavy with sleep. She looks into the sheriff's eyes and notices the wide-eyed look of terror, jolting her completely awake almost instantly.

She looks down and notices her hands, "My hands they are glowing?" Regina says questioningly.

"What do you mean? You're not doing that?" Emma asked astounded.

"I feel weird, it is like my body knew that we drove past the Story Brooke sign even when I was asleep. I am not sure how that is possible," Regina states questioningly.

"Do you want me to turn around?" Emma asked petrified, "Though, I am not sure how to do so, when we are three feet in the air."

"No. My magic is tied to my emotions, so even on a subconscious level my heart must have known we were leaving Storybrooke. I just need to relax, and the car should float back down." As Regina spoke the car started to inch slowly back down until all of the tires were gently placed on the ground.

Taking in deep breathes and releasing them slowly Regina's hands start to return to normal. "First my magic wouldn't work when I needed it, and now it is going off by itself? Why are my powers acting so strangely? The color didn't even look like usual did you notice it looked more like a lavender color?"

"Well if your emotions are tied to your feeling as you say they are it is no wonder that they are acting weird after everything that has happened." Emma says shyly avoiding eye contact as if she pulled a string on a sweater that she knew would cause the garment to unravel, but she pulled it anyways.

"My powers have been acting weird ever since the dream realm," Regina mumbles accidently.

"What the heck are you talking about?" Emma exclaims with total confusion written all over her face.

Quickly changing the subject, "Nothing. That is a story for another time. Let's continue, the faster we get this done the faster we can return to Storybrooke." Regina states closing her eyes once more.

Emma turns the car back on and slowly starts to move the vehicle. Luckily the rest of the ride was uneventful, and they reached the hospital in less than forty minutes.

When Emma parks the car, they sit in silence for a few minutes before Emma finally speaks up, "I can go and sign you in, and get a wheelchair if you would like? I promise I will only go fast if you ask me too." Emma says with a small smirk at the realization of a possible wheel chair race.

Regina gives an evil queen glare that could literally stop a person's heart, causing Emma to gulp loudly.

"So that's a no on the wheel chair then," Emma utters blushingly as she exits the yellow buggy.

She walks over to the brunette's side of the vehicle to open the door and offers out her hand. Unenthusiastically Regina grabs her fingers and with a deep breath to prepare her for the pain of standing up she begins to gently raise herself.

Regina sticks close to the sheriff's side as they begin to walk into the hospital. Emma was keeping a close eye on Regina because judging from the queen's body language if she was given the chance to bolt she would without a second thought.

Emma asks for the paperwork and both women sit down in the hospital waiting room. Emma notices the change in Regina's breathing and slowly puts a hand on the other woman's knee to offer her as much comfort as she could in this type of situation.

Doing her best to keep Regina's mind from what was going on around her Emma starts asking her questions from the hospital forms, "What's your middle name initial?" Emma asks truly wondering the answer to this question.

"Q" comes the short reply.

"Q? What could your middle name possibly be when it starts with the letter Q?" Emma asked curiously.

Truly shocked by Emma's obliviousness she answers, "Queen, of course," with a lip twitching towards a smile at her own joke.

"Don't write my real last name, I do not want anyone knowing who I really am in this place."

"Regina, we are miles away from home I don't think... "Emma stops suddenly at the no nonsense look that was close to the one that Regina had on her face earlier. She discreetly writes Swan in the last name section.

Moving on the next question, "Family History? Do you know if your mother or father had any diseases, or medical problems?" Emma asked trying as best she could to feel out the hospital paperwork.

"I grew up in a place where if you got sick you went to see an apothecary not a doctor. I only ever remember my mother going to one once for a stomach bug shortly after she killed my fiancé right in front of my eyes."

"Right, um I don't think there is a box that says psychotic under the Mother section," Emma states with a smile.

"Oh Emma," is the short response followed by a soft chuckle.

Proud that she made Regina smile she decides to fake a bunch of information, so she can turn the paperwork in. Once she is finished she looks over to the lady siting beside her picking nervously at her fingernails.

"I am going to go turn this into the nurse will you be okay?"

Regina was getting ready to make a witty comment when she notices nothing but sincere worry that crosses the blonde's features. She gives a small nod and watches as Emma walks over to the Nurse and hands her the paperwork. The nurse stands immediately with a knowing look written all over her stern features.

"Ms. Swan, would you please follow me to the back, and I will get you all set up in your own personal room." Dreadfully the nurse said as she waits for the two women to follow her to the back of the emergency room department.

At this Regina looks over to the blonde with shock, "Ms. Swan?" Regina whispers with slight annoyance.

Cocking her head slightly to the side Emma smiles guiltily and says "What? I panicked," She whispered so the nurse wouldn't hear her.

Exhausted, Regina decides to let it go, but she makes a mental note to lecture Emma later as both women follow the red headed nurse to the back of the emergency room.

TBC…

Sorry, about the short chapter I have been super busy, but I wanted to give you guys a little something for Christmas. Plus I couldn't sleep! If you like the story so far please leave some love down in the comments.


End file.
